swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Bounty Hunter (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Fringe Bounty Hunters occupy the ambiguous gray area between heroes and villains. For the most part, they are neither good nor evil; they just have a job to do. In some ways, Bounty Hunters perform a useful service, since they hunt down criminals and other fugitives, bringing them in dead or alive. However, Bounty Hunters rarely consider the ramifications of what they do or even care about whom they serve. To a Bounty Hunter, it almost never matters what a target is accused of or why there's a bounty on his or her head. Bounty Hunters are often employed by some of the most despicable villains in the galaxy. They can be found haunting the courts of Hutts, scouring The Outer Rim worlds for fugitive slaves, or toiling in the service of the Emperor. Bounty Hunter Encounters Although some Bounty Hunters prefer to go it alone, many form small crews, with the most notorious member leading a small team of ordinary hunters. These groups form up for short times, usually until a job is done, but sometimes they collapse when greed or grudges get in the way. Hunters are not reluctant to betray even those closest to them, making their alliances tenuous at best. Should a job turn sour, they might turn against one another, perhaps giving their prey the chance it needs to slip away. A typical Bounty Hunter encounter usually involves a skilled Bounty Hunter of note, supported by a crew of two to three minions. Bounty Hunters who are intent on bringing back their marks dead rather than alive might pair up with an Assassin to ensure that the job's done right. Bounty Hunter Statistics (CL 10) Medium Nonheroic 3/Scout 4/Bounty Hunter 5 Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '+9; '''Senses: 'Perception: +12 'Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 26 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 24, Will Defense: 20 Hit Points: 82, Damage Threshold: 24 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares; 'Expert Tracker Melee: 'Vibroblade +12 (2d6+6) '''Melee: 'Blaster Carbine +13 (3d8+4) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +13 (3d6+4) 'Ranged: 'Stun Grenade (4) +13 (4d6+4 (Stun), 2-Square Burst) '''Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grapple: '+13 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Blaster Rifle), [[Hunter's Mark|'''Hunter's Mark]], Pin, Trip Special Actions: Familiar Foe +2 Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 17, Constitution 14, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 'Talents: Acute Senses, [[Expert Tracker|'Expert Tracker']], [[Hunter's Mark|'Hunter's Mark']], [[Hunter's Target|'Hunter's Target']], [[Nowhere to Hide|'Nowhere to Hide']] Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Pin, Skill Training (Climb), Skill Training (Endurance), Skill Training (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Training (Perception), Trip, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: '''Climb +13, Endurance +13, Gather Information +10 (May reroll to Locate Individual, must take second result), Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +12, Perception +12 (May reroll, must take second result), Survival + 12 '''Possessions: Flight Suit (+1 Fortitude), Vibroblade, Blaster Carbine, Blaster Pistol, Stun Grenade (4), comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Credit Chip with 50 credits, Electrobinoculars, Glow Rod, Field Kit, Binder Cuffs, Utility Belt Category:Variable